Taiyou Anemiya
Appearance Taiyou is a fairly tall Shinigami, standing at 6'1". He has shaggy, short, spiky hair that hangs over the left side of his face covering his eyepatch. The eyepatch that he wears covers his left eye and seals a portion of his spiritual energy inside of it. When the eyepatch is filled with spiritual energy it turns a brillant snow white color, giving Taiyou an almost radiant appearance. With piercing green eyes, Taiyou's stare is often filled with joy and determination to accomplish whatever it is he sets his mind towards. On most occasions, Taiyou can often be seen wearing a loose-fitting brown shirt with a frayed collar that he keeps up around his neck. The front of his shirt is buttoned enough to show off a portion of a chest and revealing a jeweled necklace. Over this brown shirt, he wears a black flak jacket. Taiyou also wears a pair black slacks with a series of white bandages around his right thigh. Personality Taiyou is a short-tempered, violent, bad-mannered and foul-mouthed young man. But, above all else, he is proud - proud of his lineage. Taught cynicism and rebelliousness by being around others in the Academy and schooled in thievery by the more "unaccepted" kids in his class, Taiyou is nonetheless driven by his pride to avoid taking actions that would bring shame to his family name and regrets his days as a lowly theif. Angrily rejecting the pity and charity of others, Taiyou strives to fix his problems with his own hands and suffers greatly when it appears that his strength is not great enough to protect his ideals. As such, he quickly becomes infatuated with training diligently to become strong enough that he needn't rely on anyone else's power. As he grows stronger and under the guidance of various instructors, Taiyou also becomes driven by his pride to stand up for the protection of the precious people around him. He frequently puts his own life in jeopardy to protect others and prove to himself that he is becoming stronger. When he feels as though his friends have been wronged, he rushes headlong into the fray to enact revenge and see justice done. History Synopsis Equipment Unknown Guns: Two .45 caliber pistols that Taiyou always seems to have on his person. He has imbued them with a portion of his lightning related abilities, causing the mechanisms inside to retain a portion of magnetism inside of them. This in turn causes everything about the guns to speed up far faster than that of a normal gun. The bullets fired are not so easily dodged as Taiyou is able to cause them to react to Earth's magnetic forces, resulting in the bullets changing trajectory or even piercing straight through steel. Eyepatch: When Taiyou removes his eyepatch, he regains the use of the spiritual energy stored inside of it. Once this happens, Taiyou's hair flattens down more and begins to hang closer to the middle of his face. His eyes also begin to glow with an eerie violet coloration, signifying the increase in strength that he receives. Once his eye-patch is removed, Taiyou becomes an expressionless being, keeping a stern and focused look upon his face even in the face of overwhelming odds. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Taiyou posseses a high amount of spirtual energy in his small body. His capacity rivals even some higher seated officers in the Gotei 13 even though he isn't even one himself. When he focuses and exudes his spiritual energy from his palms, Taiyou is capable of producing electricity in the form of a large static effect that he can then use to electrocute his opponents. He often uses the static to surprise opponents at the start of a fight. Taiyou is also capable of jumping into the air and launching a bolt of lightning at the opponent, stunning them temporarily until Taiyou is able to attack again. : Lightning Transmutatio'''n: By focusing the static around his body, Taiyou's left eye gains a golden coloration and takes on an apppearance similar to that of untamed lightning. When he does this, the lightning enhances his senses to the point where he can rival even a lieutenant level fighter in combat. He also retains the ability to electrocute the opponent by physical touch. Taiyou can also channel the lightning through his body and launch it at an opponent as a bolt that causes electric damage and a short paralysis even in those resistant to lightning abilities. However, activating this nearly drains Taiyou completely as it converts almost all of his spiritual energy into charged ions that he infuses into his body and only lasts for a few moments. '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: High Endurance: Despite his small frame and build, Taiyou possesses a high tolerance for pain. He is often seen standing back up immediately after taking a beating as though his body is moving on its own accord. Taiyou claims that his endurance stems from his solo training of throwing himself from the top of cliff into a large ravine with his hands and feet binded in order to build up the muscles in the rest of his body. High Speed Movement: Taiyou is able to produce an afterimage of himself by changing the cadence he takes while moves. This effect causes the real him to become indistinguishable from the afterimages produced. It is his speed that Taiyou is the most proud of as he has even learned to not produce any sound when he moves despite not having as much training as a seated officer in the Gotei. Zanpakuto Shinrikyo (神戮 ,'' God's Purge''): Shikai: Unknown : Shikai Special Ability: Shinrikyo has the ability to allow Taiyou to produce a semi-invisible version of what looks like a gigantic statue of Guanyin, a bodhisattva. By focusing his spiritual energy, he is capable of making his attacks seem as if they had come from somewhere else due to Guanyin's presence being virtually hidden from the opponent. When activated, Taiyou conjures a gigantic multi-armed statue of Guanyin using his spiritual energy. In order to attack using the Guanyin statue, Taiyou must take a specific stance with his left hand facing toward the opponent and then extending his right hand down. After that, the arms on the statue strike down upon their targets in conjunction with Taiyou's own hand motions. [[Bankai|'Bankai':]] Not Yet Acheived Category:Males Category:Male Category:Character Category:The Rogues Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Anti-Hero Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Elemental Manipulator Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Character